[unreadable] [unreadable] This training grant in hemostasis, thrombosis, and vascular biology is entering its first competitive renewal. These areas of research targeted for continued support under this T32 have continued to undergo rapid and exciting advances in the basic research arena and have begun to see the translation of these findings to the care of patients with various cardiovascular diseases. We believe that the combined University of Pennsylvania and Children's Hospital of Philadelphia campuses offer a very rich resource of outstanding researchers in these areas from multiple different Departments and even Institutions. While a number of these investigators have been highly interactive over the years, we believed that there was a need to have an over-riding super-structure to bring together these outstanding, but scattered resources on the two campuses, when first submitted five years ago, this training grant was part of that effort. It was aimed at drawing together investigators to provide cohesive and attractive training to pre- and post-doctoral fellows to attract and retain the best trainees into these fields of endeavors. We believe that through this grant we have begun to organize our presence on campus much like the PENN Cancer Center. We have provided several organized courses and seminars in our areas of cardiovascular research that together with our yearly daylong outside review of all our trainees have provided that first wave of trainees with an organized mentored experience, a deeper understanding of the areas of hemostasis, thrombosis, and vascular biology and better opportunities to advance their career. Over the coming 5 years, we intend to further increase the didactic training component in hemostasis and thrombosis in this T32, and to continue to pursue and persuade the best of our trainees to remain in the cardiovascular field. [unreadable] [unreadable]